magic book chronicles
by mattsabbath
Summary: la conoces? la magic book chronicles?... no?... bueno entonces sientate, te contare una historia como ninguna otra, la historia de konoha, de uchiha y hyuga...


Hola amigos y amigas…. primero que nada quisiera agradecerles por tomarse un poco de su tiempo en leer mi historia jejejeje, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola, lo cual no fue fácil ya q soy nuevo haciéndolo, ushhhhh tantos dolores de cabeza, jejejeje. Bueno sin más aquí el primer capitulo

Antes de que se me olvide tengan en cuenta esto

_**Si esta en letra cursiva y negrita, significa que son los pensamientos de un personaje.**_

- Si esta entre líneas, es el dialogo del personaje, ejeje aquí son muy habladores, bueno no tanto –-

( si esta entre paréntesis, soy yo dando mi opinión jajajaja, no mentiras broma broma)

Bueno sin más comencemos.

Magic Book Chronicles

habia pasado una semana desde que el viaje en barco había comenzado, al igual que los días anteriores, esta también seria tranquilo, el sonido del viento y el de las olas chocando en el casco era lo único que se podía escuchar. Tripulantes, pasajeros…. aun dormían y poco a poco fueron despertando, aún era muy temprano, aunque una chica ya lo había hecho desde hace un par de horas, a simple vista se podía decir que tenia alrededor de 18 años, era bonita de ojos violetas claros, su cabello de color azul oscuro llegaba a la cintura, su ropa consistía en una chamarra color morado con las mangas color blanco, unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias de tacon negro. no era muy voluptuosa, era mas bien delgada, una chica normal, eso si una chica normal pero linda, aunque casi no habíera dormido aun se veía muy linda.

En ese momento ella sentía gran ansiedad, sabia que en cuestión de minutos llegaría a su destino….. llevaba esperando mucho este momento desde que vio por la ventana de su camarote la ciudad a la que se dirigía.

_**¿cuando fue la ultima vez que Sali de mi ciudad, de mi hogar? 3, 5…. 6 años quizás? La verdad no estoy segura…. fue hace mucho tiempo aunque aquella vez fue muy diferente, ahora no es un viaje de vacaciones, papa ya no esta aquí… no puedo evitar tener algo de nervios, de ansiedad, de miedo….. Calma, calma debo ser fuerte, le hice una promesa a el… a mi misma, no te fallare. Padre Prometo que cuando termine mi viaje, esta aventura, mi nombre…. Hinata hyuga será reconocido en todo el mundo.**_

- pareces que estas algo pensativa niña - Hinata salio de sus pensamientos, miro de donde provenia aquella voz, era un hombre, alrededor de los 60 años vestia con un uniforme de oficial o algo parecido - lo siento niña, no quería molestarte - Hinata solo se limito a sonreir - bueno, te preguntas quien soy y que hago aquí -

De hecho ella ya conocía al hombre, todos en el barco sabían quien era – señor capitán, buenos dias - respondio con una sonrisa

- ohhhh que gusto que me recuerdes, buenos días para ti también ¿señorita? ¿Señorita?... –

- Hinata hyuga__- respondio

- hinata hyuga es un lindo nombre-

- gracias – respondio ella

- bueno señorita hyuga estoy aquí para decirle que llegaremos a el pueblo blessora en 5 minutos, y espero que su viaje haya sido comodo y rápido e invitarle a que vuelva a viajar con nosotros cuando quiera-

- claro que si, fue un viaje agradable, gracias señor capitán -

- … bueno sin mas, me despido, que tenga una buena estadia en blessora - el capitán se despidió y dejo la puerta medio cerrada

estaba sola, a pesar de que pareciera educada, timida, de pocas palabras era mas bien una chica hiperactiva, muy inquieta asi q no puedo contener su raro raro instinto de emocionarse fácil - ¡bien! ¡Tengo un buen presentimiento hoy! ¡Pueblo Blessora prepárate! ¡Don altrino prepárate! Jajajaja (¿quien será el tal don altrino?) -

Capitulo 1 : La hechicera y el cazarrecompensas

- ¡vayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cuantos arboles! - hinata estaba sorprendida blessora era el típico pueblito de campo, para una chica de ciudad todo era muy extraño - ¿y ahora q debo hacer?, mmmmm le preguntare a los lugareños.

hinata se acerco a un grupo de hombres al parecer ebrios, hablaban de cual era la mujer mas bella del pueblo, la mas fácil , la mas coqueta y la mas fea cosa q a Hinata no le gusto mucho pero izo caso omiso y les pregunto como si no hubiera escuchado nada - hola disculpen-

- vaya una hermosa chica, hola, ¿quieres tomar unos tragos de ron con nosotros? – pregunto uno de los hombres

- ehhhh no gracias, la verdad es que quiero preguntarles sobre una persona, ¿conocen a altrino? – pregunto la chica, pero los hombres colocaron cara de susto, uno de ellos le dijo que de eso no se podía hablar y se fueron

- ¿pero que rayos? ¿Q paso? - Hinata no sabia que había sucedido

- si quieres preguntar por altrino, el del bar de aquella esquina te lo dira, dice q no teme a altrino - una anciana le respondio, asustando a la chica haciendo q saltara ya q se encontraba detrás de ella y no se había dado cuenta de q estuviera hay e inmediato se fue.

- gracias abuelita - dijo la chica - mmm q susto pensó, al mismo tiempo riéndose un poco

Bueno sin mas que hacer Hinata se dirigio al bar, dudo por un momento entrar, no le gustaba el licor, ni siquera soportaba el olor, aunque no tenia mas opción debía preguntar a alguien por altrino. Al entrar se dio cuenta que habían tanto hombres como mujeres, ebrios la gran mayoría. que asco pensó. Rápidamente se acerco a la barra a hablar con el cantinero, era un hombre musculoso, de 2 metros de alto, muy intimidante.

- hola señor cantinero, puedo hacerle unas preguntas - el cantinero la ignoro - _**cantinero desgraciado -**_penso Hinata - mmmm oiga me dijeron que a usted altrino le dio una golpiza monumental Q ahora usted es su lacayo-

-¿ queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?¡Quien fue el maldito que dijo esoooooo! - respondio el cantinero

- la verdad nadie, solo quería que me pusiera atención -

- grrrrrrrrrrrr maldita… tienes agallas, para que quieres mi atención enana -

- háblame sobre altrino, estoy aquí para capturarlo pero no se nada sobre el - respondio hinata

- ajajajjaajjaja ¿capturarlo? ¿Tu, una enana? -

- eyyyyyyyy! No soy enana! , maleducado - dijo la peliazul mientras el hombre se reia

- mastodonte…. - dijo la chica pero en voz baja

- que dijiste?... -

- nada nada, tanto licor por aquí le hace escuchar cosas señor cantinero -

- si claro, no dijiste nada, como q también eres hechicera….. -

- si aunque no lo crea soy una hechicera, y mi gremio me dio la misión de capturarlo -

- la verdad no te puedo creer, pero bueno, te lo dire, don altrino, como el mismo se hace llamar el mercader oscuro, es un despiadado criminal, todos en el pueblo le temen, es un desgraciado q una vez al mes baja a el pueblo y hace lo que quiera… matar, violar, secuestrar, sobretodo robar lo que tenemos y venderlo en el mercado negro, incluso a vendido mujeres de este pueblo a bandidos que saben de sus locuras, sus negocios. –

- ¿porque no se marchan de este pueblo? - pregunto Hinata

- la gente puede entrar pero no salir, los bandidos de altrino están en la ciudad camuflados, y sus piratas si se enteran de algo raro, atacaran la ciudad y los barcos sin bacilar-

- esto es grave - dijo Hinata - hay que detenerlo, ¿donde lo encuentro? ¿Como es el? -

- ohhhhhhhh pareces decidida bueno…. don altrino, 100.000 millones de recompensa, vive en el campamento bandido al sur de la ciudad, siempre viste un abrigo rojo de capucha, con una espada en su espalda, nadie mas viste asi , pero yo si fuera tu no iria ten por seguro que te mataran o venderan-

- bueno gracias por el aviso, nos veremos luego, adiós señor cantinero -

Hinata salio del bar, no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo, era su primera misión, pero era su única oportunidad para demostrar lo que valia a su gremio, por otro lado, un pequeño bote acababa de llegar al puerto de el bajo una persona, no se podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer, ya que vestia un abrigo rojo de capucha, con una espada en su espalda (coincidencia? pobre, no sabe en lo q se estaba metiendo)

- bueno, asi que esta es blessora, ay mucho árbol, es muy rural - parecía una persona calmada - bueno según mi contacto me dijo que podía vender esta espada y este abrigo en el mercado de la ciudad, que aquí pagaban mas dinero q en cualquier otro sitio.

- ¡oye tu el del abrigo o la del abrigo! Será mejor que te lo quites antes de que se meta en problemas - un hombre le grito desde un segundo piso de una casa

- ¿mmmmm porque? Vaya se escondio pero que raro ese tipo, estará loco - decía el del abrigo

Sin hacer caso el extraño se dirigio a la ciudad, todo los habitantes lo miraban de forma rara y se escondían de el - mmmm pero que raro, tonto pueblo ya me quiero ir, siento q algo muy malo va a pasar …..-

- ¡eyyyyyyyy tuuuuuu! ¡ por fin te dejas ver, cobarde! - ¿esa era la voz de una mujer? Se preguntaba, busco de quien provenia la voz…. Si allí estaba una chica peliazul, se veía algo amenazante -¿ que quieres?- pregunto

- estoy aquí para acabar contigo, capturarte y llevarte a la justicia… aparte necesito pagar unas deudas, y tu recompensa me vendrá bien y unas vacaciones jejejeejje, una casa también jejejeejje ¡bueno pero ya! Casi me desconcentras -

El extraño se quedo mirándola…. de donde salio este bicho raro se pregunto- oye oye, no se de que estas hablando, creo que me estas confun….. ahhhhhhhhhhhhh pero que demonios -

La chica se lanzo contra el sacando un puñal de su chamarra, el extraño del abrigo por poco no lo esquiva, parece que tanto la chica como el no eran personas ordinarias eran muy velocez - ¡pero que haces locaaaaaa! ¿Me quieres matar? Quien eres o q quieres, estas demente? ¿Te dejaron caer de pequeña tus padres? - pregunto el del abrigo

- jejejeje soy hinata hyuga una hechicera y te derrotare altrino -

- ¿altrino? Estas confundiéndome, yo no soy altrino soy Sasuke uchiha un cazarre….. ahhhhhhhhhh deja de intentar apuñalarme tontaaaaaaa, escucha lo q te digo–

- claro q te esuchare, pero cuando te tenga encadenado - respondio hinata

- grrrrrrrrr no puede ser, maldito pueblo, maldita loca ¿porq esta pasando esto? - dijo el chico mientras esquivaba a la chica.

Bueno que les parecio, espero q haya sido de su agrado, gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo jeejej.


End file.
